Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 5: No One's Like Myreille
Meanwhile, in town, it was snowing outside, almost like a blizzard. Inside the town's tavern, Myreille sat in her armchair in front of a roaring fireplace. She was now back to wearing her outfit again. "Who does he think he is?" Myreille muttered angrily. "That boy has tangled with the wrong woman! No one says "no" to Myreille!" "Darn right!" CereCere agreed as she walked over to Myreille, carrying two huge mugs full of beer. "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!"Myreille growled as she snatched the mugs from CereCere and threw them into the fireplace. "Why, it's more than I can bear!" "Uh…more pink fizz?" CereCere asked stupidly. "What for? Nothing helps! I am disgraced," Myreille groaned before she put her own face into her hands. "Who? You? Never!" CereCere said as she tried to cheer Myreille up. "Myreille, you got to pull yourself together." With that, CereCere began to sing. CereCere: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Myreille, Looking so down in the dumps. She stretched Myreille's mouth to make it a smile, but ended up getting punched into Kirax, Anti Ilana, Shadow Amy Rose and Telulu's table. CereCere immediately got back up. Every girl here would love to be you, Myreille, Even when taking your lumps. Myreille turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed her arms. There's no person in town as admired as you, You're everyone's fa-vor-ite gal! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, And it's not very hard to see why! Toothy, Flippy and Cuddles went close to Myreille and sighed. No one's slick as Myreille, no one's quick as Myreille No one's next as incredibly thick as Myreille For there's no Myreille in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon You can ask any Yzma, Ursula or Cruella De Vil And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on CereCere pulled Lotso's belt, whose pants fall to the ground. CereCere jumps up and wraps the belt and wraps around Myreille's neck, who flexes and breaks off. CereCere continues to dance around, until Kirax, Anti Ilana and Shadow Amy grabbed her. CereCere, Kirax, Anti Ilana and Shadow Amy: No one's been like Myreille, a kingpin like Myreille CereCere: No one's got some good looks as Myreille Myreille: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating Everyone: My, what a guy that Myreille Everyone clicked their cups. Everyone: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips CereCere: Myreille is the best and the rest is all drips CereCere swings up her arm in dance and throws a mug of beer of Myreille's face by accident. Myreille glared at CereCere, rolling up her sleeve and punched, sending CereCere flying and began to wrestle the others. Everyone: No one fights like Myreille, no one bites like Myreille Kirax: A wrestling match, nobody bites like Myreille Myreille bites Kirax's leg during the fight. Toothy, Cuddles and Flippy: For there's no one as burly and brawny Myreille lifts the bench, where the boys are. Myreille: As you see I've got biceps to spare CereCere: Not a bit of her scraggly or scrawny Myreille drops the bench on CereCere, which the boys are safe. Myreille: That's right! And every last inch on me is covered with hair Everyone: No one hits like Myreille, matches wits like Myreille CereCere: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Myreille Myreille: I'm especially good at expectorating Myreille spits a huge spit wad and Kirax, Anti Ilana and Shadow Amy got out the boards with the number ten. Kirax, Anti Ilana and Shadow Amy: Ten points for Myreille The spit went into the spittoon, which falls and gets struck on the head of CereCere. Myreille: When I was a lass I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large And now that I've grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge After Myreille juggles the eggs and swallows in, CereCere did the same, but the eggs landed on her face. Everyone: No one shoots like Myreille, makes those beauties like Myreille Myreille used her gun and shoots at the beer barrel, three times. CereCere: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Myreille Myreille: I use antlers in all of my decorating Myreille shows the wall full of decorations. Everyone: My, what a gal! Myreille! Kirax, Anti Ilana and Shadow Amy picks up the chair, where Myreille sat. CereCere tried to get out of the way, but the chair landed her, flat. Everyone cheered, until Roxas barged in. "Help, someone help me!" Roxas shouted. "Roxas?" Chase Young asked. "Please, please, I need your help!" Roxas is scared. "She's got him; she's got him locked in the dungeon!" "Who?" Kirax asked. "Sora! We must go, not a minute to lose!" said Roxas. "Whoa, slow down, Roxas. Who's got Sora locked in the dungeon?" Myreille asked. "A corpse bride, a horrible monstrous corpse bride!" Roxas answered. A moment of silence, until the people laughed, while Roxas looked humiliated. "Is it a big corpse bride?" Shadow Amy asked. "Huge," Roxas answered. "With a long, ugly snout?" Anti Ilana asked. "Hideously ugly," Roxas answered. "And sharp cruel fangs?" Kirax asked. "Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Roxas asked. "All right, Roxas. We'll help you out," said Myreille. "You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Roxas smiled, but he was thrown out by Chase and Kirax. "Crazy old Roxas!" Kirax laughed. "He's always good for a laugh," said Chase. "Crazy old Roxas, hmm?" Myreille began to think, "Crazy old Roxas…" she turned to face CereCere, who is still under the chair. CereCere, I'm afraid I've been thinking CereCere: A dangerous pastime… Myreille: I know Myreille picked up CereCere. Myreille: But that wacky old coot is Sora's brother And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony nobody boy See I promised myself I'd be married to Sora And right now I'm involving a plan Myreille threw CereCere and she landed on the floor. "If I…" Myreille whispered. "Yeah?" CereCere asked. "Then we…" Myreille whispered. "No, would he?" CereCere asked. "Guess," said Myreille. "Now, I get it," said CereCere. "Let's go!" said both of them. Myreille and CereCere: No one plot like Myreille Myreille: Takes cheap shots like Myreille CereCere: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Myreille All: So her marriage we'll soon be celebrating My, what a gal, Myreille! Outside, Roxas was the only one, where no one is outside. "Will no on help me?" Roxas asked. Back in the castle, Sora kept crying silently while Becca comforted him, until they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sora asked. "Ansem and Cosmos," Cosmos said, from outside. Sora opened the door and Ansem, Cosmos and Ilana came in. "We thought you might like a spot of tea," said Ansem. "But you…" Sora stepped back, until he bumped into a white humanoid dog with blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, he's Dudley Puppy. "Whoa, careful," said Dudley. "This is impossible," Sora sat on the bed. "I know it is, but here we are," said Dudley. "Told you he was pretty, mama," said Ilana. "All right, Ilana," Cosmos poured the tea and gave the cups to Ilana. Ilana gave it to Sora, "Thank you." Ilana also gave the teas to Becca. "Muchas Gracias!" Ilana smiled. "You know, that was very brave thing, you did," said Ansem. "We all think so," said Dudley. "But I've lost my brother, my dreams, everything," Sora is upset of what happen as Becca looked down. "Cheer up, Sora; it'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see," said Cosmos, "Oops, listen to me! Jabbering on, when there's supper to get on the table. Come on, Ilana," said Cosmos, as she and Ansem left. "Bye!" Ilana said, as she left and closed the door. "Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner?" Dudley asked, "Oh, let's see what I got in the dresser," he ran to the dresser, until he found a blue uniform, "Ah, here we are, you look great in this one!" "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," said Sora. "But you must!" said Dudley, Rouge came in and clearing her throat, "Dinner is served." Meanwhile, in the dining room, Emily is pacing around, impatiently, while Katara, Cosmos and Ansem watched. "What's taking him so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?" Emily snapped. "Oh, try to be patient, ma'am. The boy has lost his brother and his freedom all in one day," said Cosmos. "Mistress, have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one who can break the spell?" Katara asked. "Of course I have!" Emily yelled, "I'm not a fool!" "Good, so you fall in love with him and he falls in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken. You'll be human and we'll have powers again by midnight," said Katara. "Oh, it's not that easy, Katara, these things take time," said Ansem. "But the rose has already begun to wilt," said Katara. "It's no use he's so handsome and I'm…well, look at me!" Emily snapped. Katara, Cosmos and Ansem looked at each other, until Cosmos said, "You must help him to see past all that." "I don't know how," Emily turned away. "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentle lady," Cosmos ordered, as Emily did. "Ah, yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come show me the smile," said Katara. Emily smiled, but showed them her weird teeth. "But don't frightened the poor boy," said Ansem. "Impress him, with your rapier wit," said Katara. "But be gentle," said Cosmos. "Show him with complements," "But be sincere," "And above all," Katara, Cosmos and Ansem both said, "You must control your temper!" The door opened, as Katara gasped, "Here he is." Emily stared at the door, knowing that it's Sora, but it was Rouge. "Good evening," said Rouge. Emily glared at him, "Well, where is he?" "Who? Oh, the boy. Yes, the, ah boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of…ah, circumstances being what they are, oh dear," Rouge saw Emily glaring at him, "He's not coming." "WHAT?" Emily ran in fast speed, as Katara, Rouge, Cosmos and Ansem followed her. "Your grace, your eminence!" said Rouge, while Emily jumped over the stairs, "Let's not be hasty!" Emily stopped in front of the door, where Sora is in, and pounded on the door three times, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" "I'm not hungry!" Sora yelled from inside. "You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" Emily yelled. "Mistress, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections," said Katara. "Please, attempt to be a gentle lady," said Rouge. "But he is being so difficult!" Emily glared at the door. "Gently, gently," said Cosmos. "Will you and your companion come down to dinner?" Emily asked, calmly. "No!" Sora answered. Emily pointed at the door, facing her servants. "Ah, ah, suave, genteel," said Rouge. "It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me to dinner," Emily's hair is literally on the edge, as she clanged her fist. "We say please," said Rouge. "Please," Emily said. "No thank you!" said Sora and Becca. You can't stay here forever!" Emily yelled. "Yes, I can!" said Sora. "Just watch us!" Becca called. "Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!" Emily really had enough, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" Emily ran to her room and slammed the door, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Katara. "Well, that didn't go very well at all, did it," said Ansem. "Katara, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is a slightest change," Rouge ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Katara saluted. "Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," said Rouge, as she, Cosmos and Ansem left. Emily enters her room, throwing things out of her way, "I ask nicely, but he refuses. What a…what does he want me to do, beg?" Emily picks up the magic locket, "Show me the boy," The dream spinner shines, then it glows green, revealing Sora, Becca and Dudley. "Look, the mistress's really not so bad once you get to know her. Why don't you give her a second chance?" Dudley asked. "I don't want to get to know her. I don't have anything to do with her!" Sora is still mad at her for what she's done. "And Sora will never will." Becca agreed. Emily pulled down the locket, "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything…but a monster," Emily looked away and placed the locket on the table, as the rose lost one petal. Emily had her hand on her face, upset, "It's hopeless." Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes